le_morte_darthur_morth_stylefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur Birth Born from Queen Igraine and Uther of Pendragon, Arthur was taken by Merlin and fostered with Sir Ector, his wife, and his son Kay as part of a deal made by Merlin and Uther of Pendragon. Rise to the Throne One day on the way to a joust with Sir Ector and Kay, Kay forgets his sword. Arthur goes back to fetch it but finds that it is not there. In desperation, Arthur takes the Sword in the Stone in the churchyard and pulls it out. He returns to the joust and people recognize that the sword that Arthur has is the one from the churchyard which signifies that whoever pulls it out is the next King of England. Everyone, even his foster father Sir Ector bow to Arthur, recognizing him as the King of England. Sir Ector requests that Kay be made senechal of England, which Arthur agrees to. Battle of the Kings Many mighty knights and lords come to visit Arthur, among them the husband's of his half-sisters, King Lot, King Nantres, and King Uriens. Arthur believes at first that they are paying homeage but later finds that they have come to fight him for the throne. They fight and Arthur ends up defeating all three kings. When Arthur returns to London Merlin gives him a three part plan. Arthur and his army fight the Kings and when the opponents are weak, Bors and Ban storm out of the forest and finish off the kings. Meeting Guenever After, Bors, Ban and Arthur help King Leodegrance win his war, where Arthur spots Guenever and falls head over heels. Twelve Knights of Rome Twelve knights came from Rome to ask truage for Arthur's land, or else they would destroy him and his land. Arthur responded by telling them that they could try and take his land but he would have to kill them. Prophecy of Arthur's Downfall ".. and he shall tell you the name of your own son, begotten of your sister, that shall be the destruction of all this realm." Merlin informs Arthur that one day he will have a son with his own sister. This son would be the cause of the downfall of not only Arthur but also Arthur's realm, Camelot. Excalibur Merlin and Arthur ride up to a lake where there was a fair woman with a fair sword in hand. Merlin tells Arthur to speak to the woman, the Lady of the Lake, kindly and she will give him the sword. The lady tells Arthur that if he does her a favor when she asks, she will give him Excalibur, to which Arthur agrees. Merlin and Arthur receive the sword along with it's scabbard. Merlin asks Arthur what he likes better, and Arthur responds with the sword. Merlin says he is unwise for the scabbard is worth ten swords. Whoever possesses the scabbard cannot lose blood, get hurt, or have a wound. Merlin advises Arthur to keep the scabbard with him at all times. Children born in May-day Arthur mistakingly sleeps with his sister Morgawse who has visited his castle to spy on him. This leads to the birth of his son Mordred. Merlin tells Arthur that he should destroy all children born in May because one of those children will be the cause of his downfall. Arthur puts all children born in May on a ship and has the ship destroyed, however his son, Mordred survives. Marriage with Guenever Arthur gets married to Guenever and is given the round table by Leodegrance, his father in law. This allows him to start recruiting sieges for his table. Balin A lady comes to Arthur's court wearing a sword. She says that whoever removes the sword is a pure person who has committed no acts of treachery. All men in his court fail to remove the sword, but an imprisoned man named Balin successfully removes it, so Arthur frees him. Then, the Lady of the Lake arrives to Arthur's court and says that her favor was to either kill Balin, or kill the woman who gave him the sword. Balin chops off her head and Arthur gets very angry and abolishes Balin. Guenever's Adultery After many clues, Arthur is finally convinced by Aggravain and Mordred that his wife is cheating on him with Lancelot. He allows the Orkney boys to catch them in the act, but then all except Mordred died thanks to Lance. They prosecute Guenever and almost burn her at the stake. This is interrupted when Lance and his army bust in and slay everyone. Lance retreats, but Gawain, sad from the death of his brothers, convinces Arthur to go and invade Lance's lands. He leaves Mordred in charge. Le Morte d'Arthur Arthur comes back to Camelot to find that Mordred has everyone turned against him and they fight. They both strike each other at the same time. Mordred is killed right away but Arthur is left with a fatal wound. He has Bedivere throw Excalibur into the ocean, so that one day he can return as the Once and Future King. He is sent off to Avalon to return again one day.